Blue Memories
by shirocchin
Summary: Mereka berbagi luka yang sama, rasa sakit yang sama akan kenangan masa lalu yang telah menjadi abu. Rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai./"Apa Boruto-kun tahu kita sering bertemu di sini setiap sore, Naruto-kun?"/"Kaa-chan jatuh cinta pada Naruto-jiisan ya?"Mereka sama-sama bercerita, lewat dua pasang netra yang terpejam, dan cahaya temaram./ NaruIno, Semi-canon.


Blue Memories (c) **shirocchin**

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x Ino

* * *

Menjelang senja, mereka bertemu di tempat yang sama seperti biasa. Awalnya kebetulan semata. Si wanita akan melempar senyum tipis yang dibalas cengiran khas si pria. Anggap saja mereka sedang berbagi luka, mengorek luka lama yang belum tertutup seutuhnya. Pelayan kedai ramen _favorite_ Nanadaime Hokage tak lagi memasang ekspresi heran saat menangkap siluet pemimpin desa yang berstatus duda dengan satu putra tengah bercengkerama dengan sosok wanita yang diketahui berstatus janda.

Fisik mereka nyaris serupa. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki helaian pirang serta sepasang mata biru jernih. Yamanaka Ino bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam sepasang _sapphire_ jernih milik Uzumaki Naruto. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Naruto akan melihat sosok pria dengan tanda lahir berupa tiga buah garis seperti kumis kucing di wajah dalam _aquamarine_ milik wanita di hadapannya.

"Penduduk desa mulai membicarakan kita, tahu? Sudah kubilang kan kalau ingin bertemu sebaiknya cari tempat yang sepi dan tidak mengundang perhatian orang-orang sekitar."

Yamanaka Ino memandang kesal pria di hadapannya yang tengah sibuk melahap ramen dengan tergesa. Naruto melirik Ino dari balik mangkuk ramen yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Beberapa tetes kuah membasahi sudut bibir pria Uzumaki, yang segera diusapnya dengan punggung tangan. Ino yang melihatnya tak berkomentar, namun sehelai sapu tangan bercorak tulip ia keluarkan dari dalam tas. Masih kesal dengan reaksi Nanadaime Hokage, si wanita pirang mengelap sudut bibir Naruto dengan tekanan berlebih yang membuat si pria merengut tak terima.

Dua manusia yang bertemu setiap senja kini menjadi bahan perbincangan dimana-mana. Tak hanya di kedai ramen, namun menjalar hingga ke pasar dan tempat yang ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang. Sebagai pemimpin desa yang berstatus duda dengan satu putra, Naruto tak menyangka kedekatannya dengan wanita bermarga Yamanaka akan menimbulkan reaksi yang berbeda-beda. Apalagi dengan status Ino sebagai janda yang telah memiliki seorang putra, membuat publik menerka kira-kira bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau pusingkan, Ino- _chan_? Yang mereka lihat hanyalah dua manusia yang tengah berbagi luka lama." Naruto terkekeh. Tragedi yang merenggut nyawa sang istri masih terbayang jelas dalam benak pria Uzumaki. Dua tahun usai tragedi, Naruto masih merasakan sakit saat mengingat wajah sang istri.

Ino menarik tangannya dari wajah Naruto. Memalingkan wajah, menatap ke luar jendela. Jalan beraspal dan gedung-gedung tinggi menjadi bukti bahwa desa Konoha telah memasuki era modern. Meski demikian, akademi ninja tetap berjalan. Sudut mata Ino menangkap bayangan bocah lelaki berambut pirang berjalan beriringan dengan sosok yang juga memiliki helain emas. Bocah dengan rambut pirang dikuncir adalah anaknya, sedangkan bocah di sebelahnya adalah Boruto, anak Naruto. Sang pemimpin desa mengikuti arah pandang wanita di hadapannya, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Apa Boruto- _kun_ tahu kita sering bertemu di sini setiap sore, Naruto- _kun_?" Ino memandang Naruto dengan raut muka penasaran sekaligus khawatir.

"Tidak. Tapi aku yakin bocah itu sudah mendengar kabar dari orang-orang sekitar, atau mungkin teman-temannya. Yang jelas saat ini dia masih belum bereaksi apapun. Bagaimana dengan Inojin?"

Kedua sudut bibir Ino terangkat, membentuk senyum samar."Dia tahu. Bocah itu selalu tahu setiap sore aku menemuimu."

"Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Inojin bilang kalau aku bahagia maka dia juga akan bahagia. Dia bosan melihatku menangisi Sai setiap hari. Bocah itu benar-benar.." Ino tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Naruto merapikan jubah Hokage yang sedikit berantakan. Bangkit dengan senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya yang tampan. Yamanaka Ino selalu meyakinkan diri jika pria di hadapannya ini dulunya adalah ninja ceroboh yang sering bertingkah konyol untuk menarik perhatian.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Inojin pasti sedang menunggumu."

Ino mengangguk pelan, menyamakan langkah kecilnya dengan langkah besar pria di sampingnya. Mereka meninggalkan kedai ramen dengan beberapa pasang mata menatap lega.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Inojin tak lagi mengernyitkan alis heran saat mendapati Nanadaime Hokage berdiri di teras rumahnya dengan jubah berkibar karena terpaan angin malam. Sang pemimpin desa memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"Naruto- _jiisan_ mau menginap?" tanya Inojin polos. Ino langsung menjewer pelan telinga anaknya karena telah melontarkan pertanyaan tak masuk akal.

Naruto terkekeh melihat reaksi Ino yang sedikit berlebihan hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan polos dari bocah berusia dua belas tahun."Kapan-kapan saja. Ibumu pasti akan langsung mengusirku jika aku menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumah kalian. Kau tahu, saat di akademi, ibumu meraih peringkat pertama dari seluruh angkatan. Jadi, aku tak berani macam-macam dengan ibumu. Hahaha."

Yamanaka Ino mengurungkan niat untuk memukul pria di hadapannya saat mendengar suara tawa natural Naruto memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sudah berapa lama pria itu tak tertawa lepas seperti ini? Ino tahu, Naruto mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya, terutama saat di depan Boruto. Di depan anaknya, Naruto akan memperlihatkan senyum ceria seperti biasa, namun di depannya pria itu membawa luka yang masih menganga. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku harus kembali. Boruto pasti akan uring-uringan jika aku tak ada di rumah. Inojin, jaga baik-baik ibumu ya."

Siluet jubah yang berkibar menghilang dari pandangan. Rumah itu sunyi seperti sedia kala. Ino tak ingin memungkiri perasaannya sendiri, keberadaan Naruto yang sesaat di rumahnya membawa setitik kehidupan baru. Sepasang _aquamarine_ itu masih menatap lurus ke arah di mana Naruto lenyap dari pandangan. Si bocah pirang menarik-narik baju ibunya, mengirimkan tanda bahwa sudah waktunya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Gerakan tangan Ino terhenti saat suara nyaring anak semata wayangnya memenuhi kepalanya.

" _Kaa-chan_ jatuh cinta dengan Naruto- _jiisan_ , ya?"

.

.

.

Uzumaki Boruto tak bergerak dari posisinya saat mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal di teras rumah. Tak seperti biasa, bocah pirang itu diam di tempat tanpa menyambut kepulangan ayahnya. Naruto sempat melirik anaknya sekilas, lalu berlalu menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Muncul dengan cengiran lebar di depan putra semata wayangnya, Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Boruto seperti biasa.

"Ayah dari mana saja? Akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang telat. Aku ke kantor Hokage, ayah tak ada di tempat." Boruto memandang sosok pria matang yang kini menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Ayah mengantar Ino- _chan_ pulang. Kau tahu, tak baik wanita berjalan sendirian saat malam."

Boruto memicingkan matanya."Setahuku, Ino- _baachan_ adalah kunoichi hebat yang tak butuh pengawal. Apalagi jika pengawalnya adalah seorang Hokage."

"Dia sedang butuh teman. Ayah hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai pemimpin desa yang peduli terhadap warga." Penjelasan ayahnya membuat Boruto nyaris tersedak kuah ramen instan yang tinggal setengah.

"Bilang saja modus."

Naruto nyengir.

"Ayah tak jatuh cinta dengan Ino- _baachan_ , kan?"

Naruto tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Sekali lagi dengan penuh kasih sayang, helaian pirang putra semata wayangnya menjadi sasarannya."Ayah hanya mencintai ibumu. Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak."

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, sang pemimpin desa tak nampak di tempat biasa menjelang senja. Setumpuk dokumen serta surat-surat dari delegasi luar Konoha menumpuk di atas meja, belum sempat terbaca. Naruto memijit keningnya pelan, lelah dengan tugas yang tak kunjung selesai. Sepertinya, malam ini ia akan tidur di kantor. Boruto sudah ia beritahu pagi tadi sebelum berangkat ke akademi. Dibalas dengan rengutan kecewa yang tergurat di wajah anaknya, Naruto hanya mampu menggumamkan maaf pelan kemudian berlalu menuju kantor Hokage.

Saat jeda memeriksa dokumen, sekelebat wajah Yamanaka Ino melintas dalam benak Naruto, membuat konsentrasi pria Uzumaki terbagi. Tanpa disadari, bukan wajah mendiang istrinya yang menghantui mimpinya tiap malam belakangan, melainkan wajah sosok wanita pirang yang perlahan memasuki relung-relung kosong di hatinya. Di mata Naruto, teman seakademinya itu selalu tampak ceria, cerewet, namun peduli terhadap sesama. Jika dibandingkan dengan mendiang istrinya, Yamanaka Ino bisa dibilang lebih agresif, terbuka, dan terang-terangan.

Naruto sadar, ia bukan satu-satunya pria yang dekat dengan wanita Yamanaka yang berstatus janda muda. Beberapa pria di Konoha pernah mengajak si wanita pirang kencan. Dan ada yang melamar terang-terangan. Naruto tak heran. Meski sudah menjadi ibu dari seorang anak, pesona wanita tersebut tak pernah pudar. Buktinya gelar _kunoichi_ terseksi se-Konoha masih dipertahankan.

"Naruto, pekerjaanmu tak akan selesai jika tugasmu hanya bengong saja." Gerutuan pria berambut nanas menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan panjangnya. Sang Hokage hanya melempar cengiran khasnya, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan puluhan dokumen di atas meja.

Sinar keemasan menerobos dari celah-celah jendela kantor Hokage. Seketika membuat Naruto memandang ke luar. Senja datang. Apa Ino berada di tempat biasa mereka bersua? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan di saat ia tak ada? Mungkin, ia mengajak putranya jalan-jalan sore. Apa wanita Yamanaka menunggunya? Tapi, mereka tak pernah membuat janji. Mereka hanya datang, anggap saja kebetulan berpapasan. Saat manik shappire menjatuhkan pandang ke arah jalan beraspal, dua siluet pria dan wanita yang berjalan beriringan membuat degup jantung Naruto berpacu tak seperti biasa. Perlahan namun samar, ada kilat tak suka yang memancar dari sepasang biru yang tengah menatap sendu.

.

.

.

Mereka sama-sama menerka, tentang masa-masa yang akan mereka lalui usai tragedi yang merenggut dua nyawa orang yang dikasihi. Yamanaka Ino berpikir, ia akan menghabiskan hidupnya membesarkan Inojin seorang diri. Keinginan untuk memiliki pendamping beberapa kali melintas dalam benaknya. Tentu saja, tak ada yang mampu menggantikan tempat Sai di hatinya. Namun, kehadiran pria Uzumaki perlahan mengikis pertahanan yang mati-matian ia ciptakan untuk menepis segala harapan kosong yang menghantui perasaannya. Naruto adalah satu-satunya pria yang memahami luka yang membekas di hatinya. Pria tersebut akan tersenyum lebar, sehangat matahari terbenam, kala mereka bertukar perasaan.

Suara ketukan perlahan menarik Ino kembali ke dunia nyata. Tergesa, masih mengenakan sehelai piyama tipis yang melekat di badan yang secara tak langsung mengekspos sepasang kakinya yang jenjang, si wanita pirang memutar gagang pintu asal-asalan. Naruto berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi tertegun. Hembusan angin malam menggelitik permukaan kulit wanita Yamanaka yang terbuka, mengirim sensasi dingin yang menusuk tulang.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

Ino tersenyum samar, sama sekali tak risih saat menangkap gelagat wajah Naruto yang kurang nyaman ketika melihat penampilannya yang cukup berani menantang angin malam.

"Masuklah. Inojin sudah terlelap. Kau datang tengah malam begini, apa pekerjaan sebagai Hokage membuatmu tak bisa tidur? Bagaimana dengan Boruto- _kun_? Kau membiarkan bocah itu di rumah sendirian? Bagaimana kalau ia diculik? Naruto, kau—"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Ino. Aku hanya sedikit lelah dan bertemu denganmu adalah hal yang ingin kulakukan sebelum kembali bertugas. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau mengkhawatirkan Boruto? Diculik? Yang benar saja. Kau pikir anakku masih balita?" Naruto menutup kalimatnya dengan kekehan pelan, merasa lucu dengan ekspresi wajah Ino yang kini dihiasi rona merah samar.

"Aku tak bermaksud meremehkan anakmu, Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, bocah seusianya lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga."

"Itulah sebabnya aku tak pernah memberimu misi di luar desa. Inojin pasti tak bisa hidup tanpa kehadiran sosok ibu di sampingnya. Kau benar, mulai besok aku harus meluangkan waktu untuk Boruto."

Ino mengangguk setuju."Ya, kau harus meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu Boruto dan—hmmph."

Ciuman itu datang tiba-tiba, sedikit tergesa, menyisakan benang saliva yang kasat mata. Yamanaka Ino tak sempat mencerna karena ciuman pria itu nyaris membunuhnya. Meremas kuat-kuat helaian pirang Naruto di sela jemari lentik miliknya, Ino merasa ia tak lagi berpijak di bumi. Naruto masih melumat bibirnya dengan luapan emosi tertahan, membuat wanita Yamanaka mengerang dalam jerat kenikmatan. Desahan samar tenggelam bersama angin malam saat tangan besar milik pria berkulit tan menjamah bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

"Kau benar, Ino. Aku memang harus meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu Boruto dan.. kamu. Kau terlihat bahagia saat bersama Kiba, apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama saat bersamaku? Jujur, aku tak bisa membagi konsentrasiku, Ino. Kau membuat perasaanku bercabang."

Deru nafas pria yang tengah memeluknya erat membuat permukaan lehernya meremang akan sensasi yang tak lama ia rasakan. Naruto baru saja mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang terdalam. Ia tahu, selama ini pria itu berjibaku dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau pria brengsek, Naruto. Apa pikiranmu berkabut sehingga kau berniat menelanjangi sahabatmu sendiri?"

"Aku tak menelanjangimu, aku hanya berbagi kehangatan. Jangan membohongiku, Ino. Kau menyukai setiap sentuhanku. Apa perasaanmu juga mulai bercabang sama sepertiku? Biar kukatakan terus terang. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Maaf, aku memang bukan Sai. Tapi, perasaan ingin terus melindungi dan melihatmu tersenyum tak bisa enyah dari pikiranku."

Suasana ruang tamu yang hanya dihiasi cahaya temaram dari ruang makan membuat dua manusia itu terlihat menyerupai sepasang siluet samar. Tak ada lagi suara. Tarikan napas keduanya menjadi satu-satunya melodi yang masih mengalun. Hening memenjarakan dua insan yang tengah tenggelam dalam benak yang berkecamuk.

"Maafkan aku juga, Naruto. Aku memang bukan Hinata. Terima kasih sudah mau membagi perasaanmu padaku. Selama ini kau telah menyelamatkanku dari kesendirian. Tak peduli dengan gosip jalanan, seakan kau hanya membuka duniamu padaku. Kau pria yang sangat hebat, Naruto."

Yamanaka Ino melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang sempat tertunda. Kali ini, kedua lengan Naruto melingkari pinggang ramping wanita dalam dekapannya. Tak ada lagi sentuhan berlebihan. Mereka sama-sama bercerita, lewat dua pasang netra yang terpejam, dalam cahaya temaram.

 **.**

 **The End**


End file.
